Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 March 2015
08:39 Ta pieśń jest fajna. 08:39 mm 08:39 Poka poka poka poka 08:39 Zagrałbym w Konter Strałke. 08:39 tylko to słysze 08:39 slejm dog 08:39 ali pip o 08:39 xd 08:39 C: 08:40 pip o to nie przekleństwo 08:40 o/ 08:40 tak to brzmi :P 08:40 Helou 08:40 o/ 08:40 siema Karu 08:40 Mówię jeszcze raz 08:40 Rycerz Siema :D 08:40 Jeszcze mówi Mothaf00kaz 08:40 nie byłem trolem 08:40 hej Karu 08:40 siema Misko 08:40 ktoś pisze teraz creepypasty? 08:40 ja miałem pisać tydzień temu 08:40 ale mi się odechciało 08:40 Noseee 08:41 czo 08:41 Też uwielbiam rap <3 08:41 <3 08:41 Rycerz, komu to mówisz? XD 08:41 tobie 08:41 Joł nyges 08:41 xd 08:41 yo 08:41 yo yo yo here we go 08:41 Taki elo elo Nygga Rap xd 08:41 Dobra, ja idę jeść śniedanie. NERKA 08:41 Ale o wiele bardziej ten z przekazem xd 08:41 Nerka 08:41 Nos 08:41 a wrrócisz? 08:41 Tak 08:41 Karuś 08:41 Zauważyłem 08:41 Widziałeś chat HPW? 08:41 że teraz 08:42 Rycerz, dochodzą PW? 08:42 Adam, nie 08:42 nawet jak napiszesz Creepypaste od której srasz w gacie 08:42 Taki krwisty 08:42 to i tak napiszą że gówn o 08:42 czerwony 08:42 o/ 08:42 Kocham hejterów <3 08:42 o/ 08:42 serio... 08:42 Admin przesadził z tą cenzurą 08:42 Dobre rady: 08:42 1. Jeżeli dławisz się kostką lodu, to napij się szklanki wrzątku. Proste! Ciało obce natychmiast samoczynnie zniknie. 08:42 2. Aby uniknąć skaleczeń podczas krojenia warzyw, poproś kogoś innego, aby je trzymał, podczas gdy ty będziesz bezpiecznie ciął dalej. 08:42 3. Unikaj kłótni o deskę w toalecie, korzystaj z umywalki. 08:42 4. Osoby z nadciśnieniem - wystarczy się skaleczyć i krwawić przez kilka minut, obniżając tym samym ciśnienie w żyłach. Pamiętajcie, aby używać stopera lub kuchennego minutnika. 08:42 5. Jeżeli trapi cię nieprzyjemny kaszel, zażyj dużą dawkę środków przeczyszczających. Będziesz się bał zakaszleć ponownie. 08:42 6. Pamiętaj, że każdy wydaje się być normalny dopóty, dopóki tego kogoś nie poznasz bliżej. 08:42 7. Jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie naprawić czegoś za pomocą młotka, to pewnie masz do czynienia z usterką elektryczną. 08:42 Niedługo cholera będzie cenzurował 08:42 8. Nie dawaj mi kicka 08:42 9.Ani Miskowi 08:43 abla 08:43 Noseee to koron? 08:43 dup chyba też pod cenzurą 08:43 kaina 08:43 nom 08:43 Koron <3 08:43 fajna 08:43 o/ 08:43 dziewczyna 08:43 siema koron 08:43 cenzurują słowo dup a (faceplam) 08:43 Karu? 08:43 (facepalm) 08:43 ogarnij tą cenzure 08:43 bez przesady 08:43 wow zaspamowali mnie 08:43 żeby dup a albo gówn o to przekleństwa 08:44 tak szybko dojrzewają :'( 08:44 może jeszcze penis? 08:44 nie 08:44 akurat to dla korona jest zarezerwowane 08:44 c: 08:44 chociaż penis to jeszcze 08:44 albo cycki 08:44 nie zwykła nazwa 08:44 cycki są fajne 08:44 Koron ty to ten co bany dostaje? 08:44 cycki są jędrne 08:44 cycki też nie podlegają 08:44 Slyszałem o tobie 08:44 ale słowo gówn o ogranicz 08:44 jesteś sławny 08:44 cycki są miłe w dotyku 08:44 do minimum 08:44 Wiesz jakie jeszcze są cycki? 08:44 dup a może być 08:44 Nie dla ciebie :D 08:45 (okay) 08:45 B) 08:45 tak Misko, ja to ten co bany dostaje 08:45 kto chce jeszcze swój rzyciorys? :D 08:45 pisze się życiorys mistrzu zbrodni 08:45 życiorys 08:45 nie nie nie 08:46 Koron 08:46 mi chodzi o rys odbytu 08:46 rzycio-rys 08:46 kumacie? c: 08:46 ha 08:46 sory że tak długo łączyłem fakty 08:46 czemu ludzie po kicku tu wracają zawsze XD 08:46 za? 08:46 żeby się kłócić 08:46 za nadużywania słowa gunwo 08:46 no to kto chce? Karowi/Karu (nwm jak się to odmienia) się podobało :D 08:46 bo to nie przekleństwo? 08:46 ;-; 08:47 ogólnie tego faceta na cenzurze nie lubię 08:47 więc nie prowokuj 08:47 Karu wiesz czemu ludzie tu wracają? 08:47 nie 08:47 Bo zawsze się wraca do domu 08:47 do rodziny 08:47 do osób, które kochamy 08:47 Bo chcą dalej gadać? 08:47 do przyjaciół 08:47 A kicki nie dają nic? 08:47 ... 08:47 bo im się nudzi? 08:47 właśnie dlatego 08:47 :'( 08:47 Jak dlamnie powinno się dać bany na chat czasowe 08:47 (yds) 08:48 za obrażanie np. na 15 minut 08:48 za przeklinanie na 5 08:48 na czacie najkrótszy to 2h 08:48 rycerz 08:48 jeszcze koło 20 minut 08:48 napisać Ci rzyciorys? 08:48 i wszyscy się pobudzą i wejdą na kompy 08:49 Koronie życiorys, która ty jesteś klasa? 08:49 słodki jezu 08:49 o nasz panie 08:49 wypierniczaj 08:49 na kazanie 08:49 amen 08:49 daj mu wieczne spoczywanie 08:49 koron padł nowy rekord 08:49 Karu 08:49 Koron, żarty z religii daruj sobie jednak 08:49 w 10 minut wytraciłeś swoje 2 kicki 08:50 no od Cb się nie spodziewałem (qq) 08:50 ej 08:50 Spać 08:50 poza tym 08:50 wczoraj sobie poszedłeś 08:50 Jezu 08:50 jak mówiliśmy że masz zostać 08:50 Koron 08:50 i mnie zostawiłeś 08:50 http://imgur.com/xi56kM0 08:50 teraz mi dziadka przypomniałeś... 08:50 z tamtymi dziewkami 08:51 relog 08:51 okienka 08:51 Koron, bo byłem wczoraj już totalnie pijany 08:51 xd Adam no nieźle 08:51 o czym wy gadacie? 08:51 Karu 08:51 No Misko? 08:51 ty alkocholiku 08:51 Karu to dlatego mi kazałeś takie dziwne rzeczy pisać o Polsce XD 08:51 jak śmialeś! 08:52 Koron 08:52 że polska to © © i kamieni kupa XD 08:52 Jak się jeszcze mocniej ogarniesz będziesz jak Rycerz w moim Zakonie Feniksa 08:52 cooo 08:52 wat 08:52 liberum veto! 08:52 Przegłosowane głosem Rycerza! 08:52 Rycerz 08:52 co 08:52 Liberum Veto obalili 08:53 wat wat wat 08:53 i co z tego 08:53 zrywam sejm 08:53 do domu wszyscy 08:53 zakon feniksa to ten od horego portiera? 08:53 Koron 08:53 kredko. 08:53 -.- 08:53 to ten od heinrich pottera i ducha nazi XD 08:53 co chcesz 08:53 błonek 08:53 Już cicho. 08:53 rycerz twoje veto się nie liczy 08:53 Błon 08:53 liczy się 08:53 bo ci zęby zgniłe 08:53 ły 08:54 i nic nie mówisz 08:54 mówię\ 08:54 tylko myślisz że mówisz 08:54 Widziałeś na mojej stronie usera zakon feniksa? 08:54 ty myslisz że myślisz 08:54 a my myślimy, że Cię słyszymy 08:54 ale tak naprawdę nic nie myślisz 08:54 myślę, więc jestem 08:54 08:54 nie myślisz 08:54 Widziałem 08:54 już dawno 08:54 więco dostajesz kicki 08:54 (badumtsss) 08:55 ktoś zrozumiał dowcip? 08:55 jaki dowcip? 08:55 Koron 08:55 uuu 08:55 Czzyli ciebie nie ma? 08:55 (okay) 08:55 nvm 08:55 nevamajnd 08:55 całokształt? ;_; 08:56 Chłopaki .v. 08:56 wat 08:56 Przedyskutujemy jakieś poważne tematy? .v. 08:56 Są tu jakieś dziewczyny? 08:56 jestem kobietą! 08:56 a ja gram se w Star Wars i nie przejmuję się niczem... 08:56 Karu, nie zaliczysz i tak (lf) 08:56 nie wiem bo połowy obecnych użytkowników nie określiłem płci 08:56 ja tyż! 08:56 Ejjj? 08:56 jestem 08:56 KOBIETĄ! 08:56 Ja jestem 99% mężczyzna 08:56 a co z 1%? 08:57 XD emon666 jesteś kobietą? To miło 08:57 cooo 08:57 D: 08:57 1% stołem 08:57 chyba stolcem XD 08:57 sorry D: 08:57 xD 08:57 makao! i koniec kicków 08:57 a ja myślałam, że miską ;( 08:57 szybki jesteś 08:57 po makale (bp) 08:57 ban dla cb 08:57 puff 08:58 *Rycerz śmierci dostał bana i se poszet* 08:58 po makale będzie jak jeszcze jedno błazeństwo z twojej strony będzie 08:58 A myślałem że się ogarnąłeś ;( 08:58 Smutek. 08:58 * Adam Bounafiff idzie płakać w kąt 08:58 * XDemon666 pociesza Adasia 08:58 ej ej chłopcy! 08:58 kto tutaj jest z rewolucji październikowej?! 08:59 mikstefan 08:59 ma bana 08:59 do kogo ty mówisz Koron? chyba nie do mnie? 08:59 Za co on ma bana? o.O 08:59 mikstefan po rewolucji?! 08:59 za wyzywanie wsyztskich 08:59 * Stefan. 08:59 Za bycie Mikstefanem XD 08:59 i za organizowanie rewolucji październikowe 08:59 A zresztą 08:59 08:59 i tak go nie lubiłem 08:59 j 08:59 Dawaj bana >:D 08:59 wróciłem tu po udanej rewolucji październikowej i jestem drugi Lenin! 08:59 Żartuje oczywiście xd 08:59 misko nie rób sobie jaj 08:59 Misko komenda /me* 08:59 wykastrować mikstefana! 08:59 no nam się jajka skończyły! 08:59 Xd emon 09:00 Znam ją 09:00 o faq 09:00 to nie to 09:00 Po prostu 09:00 (all) zbanować Korona (all) 09:00 nie 09:00 gdybym jej używał 09:00 więcej niż jeden raz 09:00 (all!) 09:00 na stryczek 09:00 albo nie 09:00 rozstrzelać 09:00 to znając "Kochanych" Adminów 09:00 albo nie 09:00 koron przywołuję cię do porządku 09:00 wsadźmy ny granata w odbyt! 09:00 dostałbym bana za nadużywanie 09:00 koron ostatnie ostrzeżenie 09:01 masz szczęście że wujas karu jest trochę mniej restrykcyjny 09:01 nie dla nas jest porażki smak nie dla nas forma zła! 09:01 wróciłem tu po udanej rewolucji październikowej i jestem drugi Lenin! 09:02 komunizm musi tryumfować w Europie i to nasze zadanie towarzysze! 09:02 masz jeszcze coś do dodania? 09:02 ortografia i interpunkcja leży... 09:02 Koron ma gorszą interpunkcję ode mnie ;________;. 09:03 a ty co pyskujesz zakuty łbie?! 09:03 ~.4 09:03 ile razy mam ci powtarzać 09:03 żę mam kaptur 09:03 teraz czas podpisać pakt z Hitlerem i zniszczyć Polskę 09:03 nigdy nie lubiłem tego śmierdzącego lenia 09:03 a ić do diabła 09:03 po makale 09:04 Bez przesady, ale jak coś znowu odwali to ban 09:04 ale już zużył wszystkie kicki 09:04 5 razy 09:04 Karu PW 09:04 Dziś niedziela 09:04 Adam, nie widzę 09:04 Już. 09:04 Jestem jak Dumbledore i wierzę w poprawę 09:04 omg 09:04 a ja nie 09:04 ja żyję 09:04 masz szczęście 09:04 Koron skończyłem Ci bana, ale odwal coś jeszcze i będzie po ptokach 09:04 że zyskałeś przychylność admina 12:06 czarna 12:06 >Kup lays 12:06 >Zarób 850 groszy 12:07 c: 12:07 scz 12:07 kupię sbie za to psc 10 zł XD 12:08 Tablica wiadomości:BillyJoeCobra 12:08 tam o/ 12:08 kim on jest 12:08 D: 12:08 http://pl.fikcja.wikia.com/wiki/Karu_the_Kara%C5%9B 12:09 o/ 12:09 Elo. 12:09 Koron, byłeś grzeczny? 12:10 byłem 12:10 Karasiu 12:10 http://pl.fikcja.wikia.com/wiki/Karu_the_Kara%C5%9B 12:10 Che 12:10 Koron przestań tym spamować :-: 12:10 o/ 12:10 zw 12:10 Wszyscy muszą wiedzieć\ 12:10 Karasiu 12:11 Karu 12:11 Karaś 12:11 Karkonosze 12:11 * XDemon666 tuli brata 12:12 1% mojego podatku 12:12 1k zł 12:13 KamieńSamotnyDwaTysiące 12:13 Foxy przedstawia (lis) 12:14 Karu ty Karasiu 12:14 wiem gdzie jesteś 12:14 nadchodzę 12:14 jutro do szkoły >:C 12:14 Koron jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie Karasiem a bd kick XD 12:14 Karuś. 12:14 Karaś. 12:14 Nie możesz dać kicka za nazwanie Cię tak, to nie obraza. (derp) 12:15 Ale przecież jesteś Karu the Karaś! 12:15 Siema 12:15 Witam. 12:15 o/ 12:15 Siema Rycerz 12:16 Rozsół na obiad 12:16 Kto jeszcze che usłyszeć historię Rozsołu? 12:16 Chyba kupię coś 12:16 na alledrogo 12:17 Pashabiceps w TVN24! 12:17 http://kwejk.pl/obrazek/2271505/pashabiceps-w-tvn24.html 12:17 wat 12:17 kto to 12:18 Taki dobry gracz w CSa- reprezentuje polskę w międzynarodowych rozgrywkach 12:19 www.strzasznehistorie.pl/art352/ 12:19 usunąć 12:19 plz 2015 03 15